


Winter Waltz

by anakidd



Series: Waltz of Seasons [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: #影片みか誕生祭2020, Christmas Fluff, Dresses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grandfather shines on chapter 3, Kagehira Mika Birthday 2020, M/M, Mika's family from Kansai shows up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shu's grandfather, Shu's older sister, Winter, a little sadness in chapter 2 but it turns out fine, chapter 4 has a little sad HC too, for mika birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: Mika and Shu are at the Itsuki's for the holidays and this December promises to be the best one so far for both. Cute Christmas times ensues, lots of domestic fluffy and bonding moments, with a little bit of sad moments and comfort for it.Happy Birthday Kagehira Mika 2020! You deserve all the love of the worldThe talented Sunnwo did art for the fic and I couldn't be more honoured! Check here (spoilers for ch4): https://twitter.com/its_sunnwo/status/1343707134077362178?s=19Same universe/sequence of Autumn Waltz but both can be read independently!
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Series: Waltz of Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011924
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. HOLIDAY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic in celebration of Mika's birthday, featuring domestic December shenanigans.  
> I'm mostly projecting all my love for Mika here and it's his bday fic, so even if it's shumika couple the focus is mostly on Mika. Hope you enjoy!

The snow that had fallen through the night became a pure white blanket for the empty streets of this cold and lazy Sunday morning. Christmas decorations are still sparse, but the festive mood is already setting in many places... and the Itsuki family is no exception.

"Isn't it too early for that yet?" Still sleepy and wearing pajamas, Shu complained while entering the bathroom and seeing his sister pass by the hallway carrying a box of Christmas ornaments, her long dark pink curls waving with determination.

"Now that Halloween is over, any moment is perfect to start!" She turned back and replied in the proud tone typical of the Itsuki’s. “Get ready quickly and call Mika-kun too. Breakfast is waiting for you two and the house has seeeeeeeeeveral rooms to be decorated.” She smirked and spun on her shoes again, crossing the corridor towards the second floor.

"Well ... you're right about something ..." He grunted more as he washed his face. “Let's see how Kagehira is doing. He won't stay with no breakfast.”

Shu went up the stairs and knocked on Mika's bedroom door, feeling almost nostalgic. It had been only a few months since they had both left the Itsuki's nest to break new grounds, but so much had happened that it felt like centuries had passed.

Especially now... that they are _together_.

“Kagehira. Kagehira.” Shu knocked on the door a few times without an answer, already getting impatient. Snorting, he tested if the door was unlocked and then opened it without hesitation.

"Kagehira!" His voice resounded in the room like a thunder announcing a dramatic entrance. The answer came immediately in the form of a long _Nnnhhha_! along with the sound of a sudden and clumsy fall. Shu looked down just to find Mika stretched out on the floor in front of the desk, still wearing casual clothes from last night.

"Nnnnhaaa, Oshi-san ... ya’scared me ..." The boy sat on the floor, rubbing his aching butt. "Aren't ya’lways talkin’ abou’t knockin’ on the door and blah blah blah?"

"I knocked. Several times." Shu sighed and offered a hand for Mika to stand up, insisting on it until he accepted. Then the pink-haired boy looked around with inquisitive eyes, making Mika nervous.

“You aren't even wearing pajamas, haven't you slept by any chance? Those dark circles around your eyes… and you were sitting at the desk since last night when we parted for the night? Your back will be torn!” Shu approached the desk, seeing the scribbles and the mountain of smashed papers overflowing the garbage can next to the desk. A scene also very familiar to his own experiences, so he moderated his tone. 

"Lack of inspiration?"

“Nnhhaa…. there’s no use, Oshi-san...” Mika sighed, totally defeated. "I was tryin’ ta create stuff from my personal project, but only trash’s comin’ out ... my brain’s just trash..."

"Don’t talk like that." Shu interrupted immediately, looking Mika in the eyes and placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“Every artist goes through difficult phases. You are still looking for your voice and expression, but you have been able to show all the passion in your spirit before… I have had the honor of witnessing how beautiful you are.” He smiled gently, speaking from the bottom of his heart and making Mika's heart almost stop. Still, the dimly lit room somewhat disguised his flushed face.

“But we are in the holiday season… here in my family's house to relax, not to stress about work. So try to get your mind out of this loop, okay? I've been there, so I speak from experience, you know. ”

"Nnnha ... Oshi-san’s bein’ all sweet again... b-but what do I do ta get this out of my head ... Oshi-san, help me please?" He looked into Shu's eyes like a lost puppy, and it was the other's turn to feel his face heat up and heart beating faster. That still happened whenever Mika looked at him and talked that way from up close. Shu suspected such a reaction would always be there, no matter how many seasons they would spend together.

"H-help? How??"

"I ... I dunno really ... but ..." Mika managed to smile again, getting comfortable with the weight of Shu's broad hands on his shoulders. "I'm happy just spendin’ time with Oshi-san ... and here at yer house, it brings memories..."

"Okay… spend time, huh?" Shu mused to himself, thinking about all the times Mika protected and supported him within those walls. Moments of weakness and vulnerability, strength and determination, from the top of the world to the bottom of hell. Everything had been shared with that pair of two-toned eyes that spared only admiration and love for him, and that he was finally able to reciprocate.

Shu smiled more. He knew what to do, he just needed to get to the point. So he looked at Mika again and held his face gently, leaning forward for a loving kiss without warning. Mika’s surprised noise was muffled by Shu’s lips and everything the raven boy could do was hold his partner by the waist and kiss him back willingly.

"That counts, right...?" Shu whispered when they parted, feeling heavenly. The ‘nnhas’ he earned for that move were more than enough to warm his heart, and he wanted Mika to feel just as warm if not more.

“I am very proud of you, my Kagehira. Don't forget that, please.” He embraced Mika close and tight. “I won't let you be overwhelmed and upset during the holidays. Let us make this our very own castle during these chaotic days.”

"Weheheh .. O-Oshisan’s always talkin’ so dramatic..." Mika sighed, but smiled from ear to ear, hugging Shu back tight like holding on for life. And he was, in a sense. “Do ya mean we gonna spend time together, shoppin’ for Christmas, puttin’ decorations and all? Nnnha, it’s a relief Oshi-san ain’t sick this year. ”

"Exactly. This is very different from the previous years and it's ours to enjoy. We deserve such reward.” Shu held Mika's face, his expression calm but eyes sparkling with joy. All he wanted was to make up for all the trouble he caused Mika in the past and see a smile on the face of his beloved partner in art and life.

“And for starters, a rich breakfast awaits us… and after that, we must help with the house decorations. They are especially excited for Christmas this year...”

“Weheh… it's’cause they missed Oshi-san this year too much and want ta enjoy it the fullest too! I understand well ♪ Ahhh, let's make the house all bright and beautiful ~”

“You’re totally in the mood too, huh? So it can’t be helped. Let’s wash your face and start the day.” Casually, Shu took Mika's hand and led him to the door, much to Mika's surprise.

"O-Oshi-san ?? I-is it okay if we… do... the… h… while everyone’s at home…?”

Shu stood still in silence for a few moments, then shook his head vehemently and turned to face Mika again. He acted on a whim, but now… he didn’t feel like backpedaling.

“Hmhm. I don't want to make a scene with my family, but ... you’re part of it even more now. I want that to be clear to everyone ... in a natural way. A-are you uncomfortable with that...?”

Mika spent a few seconds admiring Shu's shy expression, who was trying his best not to burst with emotion but his face totally flustered exposed his spirits. The youngest boy smiled and answered with a gentle kiss on Shu's cheek, almost purring and bursting with happiness as well.

“The opposite, Oshi-san… it feels too good to be real… I like it this way, without a fuss… I, j-just… are they gonna accept me…”

"They've accepted you long ago, Kagehira." Shu tightened his hand in Mika’s, gazing deeper into his eyes and smiling. 

“You are very, very loved… even though it’s difficult for you to see this now, I’ll repeat it as many times as necessary. For it is the most delightful truth and my deepest happiness… having you by my side… my Mika.”

Naturally, without a fuss, the name rolled out of Shu’s tongue powerfully enough to make the flow of time stop for Mika - he could swear he was just fluttering above the ground, hence the tight grip on Oshi-san’s hand.

“Hmhm….” Mika nodded, eyes watering really fast. “I’m g-gonna… stay right here, I won’t go anywhere… ever... thank ya… my… .my S-Shu…”

It still would take time for such an exchange to feel casual to them, but honestly the wave of feelings hitting every time their first names are on each other’s voice doesn’t feel bad at all. Actually, it felt so good that Mika’s body moved on pure emotion, pulling Shu closer and kissing him deeply, pouring all the love that was so hard to express in words. Taken by surprise, Shu could only embrace Mika again and return the gesture, comfortable with the arms of his partner wrapped around his neck.

When they parted, lungs gasping for air and faces flustered, there was no need for any further comment. The passionate gazes at each other were more than enough. And they could stay lost in each other’s eyes if the loud voice of Shu’s sister hadn't ressoed in the hallway, reminding them of the breakfast waiting and the rooms to be decorated.

“S-So…” Shu cleared his throat, finally opening the door and taking Mika by the hand. “Be prepared for the start of a long end of year, I suppose...”

“Hmhm ♪” Mika nodded, latching on Shu’s arm and basking on his gentle warmth. “I’m looking forward fer it this year ~♪”

_And for many, many years to come_ , unsaid words deeply carved in their hearts that anticipated a very real and comforting future.


	2. BLESSING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu's big sister asks Mika a favor and a special family guest makes a dramatic entrance.

The days of December were running fast in the Itsuki’s household, slipping between Christmas shopping, decorations and preparations for the festive date. Mika was surprised with the eagerness and excitement that he didn’t witness in the previous two years living there but… watching Shu full of energy bickering with his siblings, fixing ornaments to the point they would be perfectly set and even humming Christmas songs when no one was around, it was easy to feel a totally different energy from before.

And that was especially true when Mika’s eyes would meet Shu’s, just for the pink haired boy to turn around flustered and pretend he wasn’t staring lovingly at his boyfriend every time he was on sight.

No sickness, no struggles and no shadows tainting their holidays for the first time since they became Valkyrie. This realization was enough to drive Mika to grateful tears while looking out to the pure white streets through the window. It was even hard to believe it was real, after the pitch black darkness they faced until finally finding the light in each other.

“Dreams can be granted… stars can be caught.” Mika sighed softly, remembering his own words from Repayment Fest. An ending that turned into a new beginning. “Hah, I sure can be dramatic too… Oshi-san’s rubbin’ off me.... wah!!?”

Mika blinked, picking up a small notebook from his pocket and noting some few words and scribbles on the pages.

“Thorny path… then a rose garden… feathers... mhmh, sounds nice… whehe, Producer-san’s idea of keeping a notebook at hand in case I had some inspiration worked in the end… I doubted it would even happen, but since she gifted me such a nice thing I promised I’d try… ~♪”

Mika smiled at the little notebook still practically new, hoping he would be able to fill many pages with his own expressions for the whole upcoming year. A little step, but sure it was motivating to look at the first lines on paper.

“Weheh… everyone’s supportin’ me… I’ll do my best ~ ♪”

“Ka~ge~hi~ra~kun~ ♪” The canary voice calling Mika’s name brought him back from his musings. He turned back to meet Shu’s older sister looking at him with a large smile.

“Could you give me a hand, if you are free now?” She batted eyelashes, getting closer to the boy. She always had exhaled high energy, but usually more serious than the hummingbird the holidays brought up within her. Just like the other Itsuki's, the mood of this year’s Christmas touched her too.

“Sure thin’, Sara-onee-sama ♪” Mika answered promptly, always happy to be useful to any member of Shu’s family, who treated him as their own kin since day one. “What do ya need fer me?”

“I need you to change clothes to something warm ~ we’re going shopping for a special occasion! You do have five minutes!”

Sara didn’t waste time in taking Mika out of the house, heading to the shopping district without fully explaining their goal. Instead she focused on casually commenting on Mika’s skincare improvement, how his sleeves could use an adjustment and his nails were in urgent need of polishing.

“Hhehe ~yer right, Onee-sama ♪” Mika didn’t mind the dynamic at all, since her energy was quite similar to Shu’s. Fashionable and pretty as him as well, gathering looks from all sides while walking by the street like it was her own runaway.

… perhaps even more fashionable and elegant, but Mika would credit it to her role as oldest sister. It was amusing to think Shu would be able to reach it and beyond with time.

“... well, at least your necklace is stunning ♪”(1) She added with a grin, noticing the flushed cheeks of the young boy. “You and Shu had a good eye for this match.”

“A-ah…” Mika clutched the key necklace, suddenly self-conscious. No one had said anytime directly about them holding hands and matching jewels… but maybe it was painfully obvious?

"It's ok.” She giggled, pulling him closer and embracing him by the arm. “I didn’t mean to tease you, I’ll let that to Grandpa. Sorry to break it to you, but Onii-sama and I weren’t really surprised when you two came back even closer than the usual for the Holidays. How to say… more like the ‘ah, finally’ feeling, you see? Fufufu!”

“Nnnnhhaaaaa… Onee-sama…” Mika hid his face on hands, completely embarrassed. He knew he should have seen this moment coming… however, something else caught his attention once he registered her words. “W-wait, Grandfather, ya said???!!”

“Indeed ♪ He’s coming back home from the hospital, the doctors were impressed with his recovery… they don’t know how stubborn he can be!” She winked, dark blue eyes showing genuine relief. Even trying to play it lightly, it was a blessing to have the old man Itsuki in such good shape after some scary moments.

“Aaah, I’m so glad!! This is really a blessed Christmas…” Mika wouldn’t even try to hide his emotions, tearing up immediately. He treasured that man as the grandfather he never had and Shu would be so happy too. “Oshi-san’s know already?”

“Onii-sama might be telling him today. And that’s why we are here!” She pointed at the market ahead, already overflowing with people doing Christmas shopping. “We’ll have a special dinner to celebrate Grandpa’s return… it’s still the 20th, but you know how he loves a party, let alone two in one week.”

“Gotcha! We gotta make a super cool dinner fer Grandfather ♪ I’m pumped up already, wehe ~”

“That’s the spirit, Kagehira-kun! We need to find a good piece of lamb for Mother to prepare as his favorite. And all the ingredients to side dishes and beverages too, so let’s not waste any second! Stay near Onee-san and everything will be fine ~”

She held his hand and offered a warm smile before they stepped in the market. Mika took a deep breath, the crowded place wasn’t inviting after all, but Onee-sama holding his hand was everything he needed to go through it safely. 

“We won’t take long.” She said, placing a handkerchief to her nose. “Excuse me, but you know I have a keen sense of smell, which is both a blessing and a curse. This is not a perfume store, after all…”

Reliable as always, Sara already had a list of items prepared, so the mission would be fast. They only spent more time at the fish and meat section, choosing the best piece of lamb for the main dish.

“Kagehira-kun, you like Takoyaki, right?” She asked, eyeing the basket of fresh octopus labeled as Kansai.

“Wah? Ye, I do, Onee-sama! But why do ya ask?”

“Please add more 500g of these ones ♪” She nonchalantly pointed at the octopus, much to Mika’s surprise, triggering an anxious reaction. “It better be a genuine Kansai product, this lad here will know, hm!”

“Nhha?? O-Onee-sama, wait, that’s a hella expensive octopus and all!! T-tonight is Grandfather dinner, so why would ya…?”

“Why not? It's a family dinner and you never tried my own takoyaki. So Onee-sama here will prepare a special dish that everyone can enjoy, but specially for you ~ ♪”

“N-nha… but… i-is it okie…”

“Of course it is.” She placed a gentle hand on Mika’s shoulder, trying to reassure the embarrassed and nervous boy the best she could. “Let Onee-sama spoil you a bit, hm? You don’t get to say no to me. ♪”

Mika whined a bit more, but she patted his head and he had no chance but to admit defeat. Even though it was still embarrassing, like he was intruding something, he knew she wouldn’t change her mind easily. The Itsukis were sure on the stubborn side, as much as Kagehira himself.

“L-let me.. carry it…” He asked timidly, gathering some bags and looking at the floor, still red as a shrimp. “Hhggg… Is it really fine..”

“Kagehira-kun, you are part of the family, so you get to enjoy yourself with us ~ I’m sure Shu-kun would agree!” She said enthusiastically while holding his hand again to leave the market. “He better do, having such a caring boyfriend...! ♪ ♪ ♪ ”

“Nnnhhaaa….!!! T-this word!!! The b-word!!!!!!!!”

_“... and we also abused your kindness towards our brother, conveniently throwing so many responsabilites over you...”_

Mika was too flustered to realize she was muttering to herself, venting some of the guilt within her heart. 

Even if they didn’t know what to do with Shu when he reached rock bottom… it had been way too easy to just let Kagehira carry all the heavy work for two years. The least to do now was compensate for it and fully welcome the caring boy who brought Shu back to their family, showering him with all the love as well.

“You better get used to it, Kagehira-kun… ~ ♪”

Once they returned from shopping, Mika just had time to have a quick shower before helping Shu and his brother with more preparations. While the boys were assigned to put up Christmas lights all across the house - repeating, _all across the Itsuki household_ \- Onee-sama and Mother were pumping the dinner exactly the way the matriarch would want for her dear old dad.

So many things to do paired with the joy in the air didn’t give room for Mika to overthink for a while, just enjoying the domestic warmth and Shu’s presence.

“ _Non!_ Brother, the lights are 0.04 centimeters off! I told you to move more to the right!!”

Very enthusiastic presence.

“Shu, do you wanna come up here and hang it by yourself? We’ve been at this wall for almost 20 minutes!”

“I’m coordinating the work. If you were better at following my directions, we would have everything done by now!”

“In your sweet dreams. It’s great like this, and soon I need to get ready to pick up Grandfather...”

“NOW LOOK AT THIS!” 

Suddenly, the main door opened dramatically, interrupting the discussion, and an old man in a dark blue suit entered the room, taking off his sunglasses. One word echoed in unissone from each corner of the house.

“GRANDFATHER?”

“It’s been years since the last time this house was so noisy at the Holidays! Is it a Christmas miracle? Kakaka!”

“Father?” Itsuki’s mother came running from the kitchen, still wiping her hands from handling the lamb. “What are you doing here? We were supposed to pick you up at the hospital in about two hours? H-how did you even arrive here? Why didn’t you call? Did they discharge you earlier?”

“I was bored and fled.” He said with a straight face, making a peace sign and making the woman in front of him turn pale. “Please, I’m wasting time and losing all the family fun around here! Hospitals are especially excruciating in the holidays! Oh, do I smell lamb?”

“Father…” She could only reply in a monotone voice, staring at him while everyone else came close to witness the scene. “I’m very glad you are feeling well, but… oh, anyway. Yes, of course it’s lamb. Welcome back, dad.”

She finally smiled and the old man too, violet eyes sparkling like a child as he opened arms to hug her tight.

“My favorite daughter!! I knew you would spoil this old man! Kakakaka!”

“Grandfather…” Shu waited for the greeting to be over to speak up timidly, trying to fight the emotional tears already coming back. His hand looked for Mika’s and soon he felt the comforting squeeze keeping him together.

“Shu ~♪” The old man turned to the grandson with the most tender expression and soon moved to embrace the boy too, then Mika discreetly let go of Shu’s hand.

“Come here, my cute Shu! Ah, aren’t you the cutest as always? I missed you, it’s always so boring without you! And the cute Mademoiselle, how’s she going?”

“She’s resting in our room, since we are making a mess in the house…” Shu bundled himself in the hug that never failed to make him feel like a little boy again. “K-Kagehira is here t-too…”

“He better be, of course!” He patted Shu’s head and laughed again, now turning to Mika and watching Shu beckoning the timid boy closer, already reaching for his hand again. Even though Mika suddenly was nervous, unsure about what to do now. It was the first time meeting Grandfather again in a while and… under that specific circumstances... the ‘b-word’ was ringing in his brain again nonstop.

“Oh Shu, you have Mika-kun for yourself everyday, let me enjoy him a bit before calling him back!” The grandfather pouted like a child, catching Mika in a tight hug and even lifting him up, under surprised ‘nnnhaaas.’

“Oh my child, you are still so very light! Even an old man like me can carry you around! Well, it’s still better than before, so I’ll commend your evolution! Kakaka!” He put Mika back on the floor, winking. “Work on getting some muscle though, you gotta give Shu some sweat to carry you at the wedding night!”

At that moment, Kagehira Mika felt the floor disappear under his feet. And Itsuki Shu, too.

“GRANDFATHER!!!” The unissone voice echoed again, wide flustered eyes staring at him. Shu and Mika dragged hands on their faces, unable to move or react.

“Why are you booing me? I’m right!” The old man crossed arms, huffing. “Shu shall be ready to carry his beloved one for at least two lances of stairs, just like me and my dearest Yu…”

“ _Please_.” Shu whined, still staring at the floor. “H-how did you even know…”

“Shu, _please_ is my line. I lived four times more than you.” He rolled eyes, then smirked at the boys. “The end of this slowburn added at least 10 years to my life, I’m so very thankful! It’s the best Christmas ever!”

“Right, Grandpa, we get it!” Sara stepped forward and placed hands on the grandpa's shoulders, smiling largely and intensely friendly. “Now why don’t you go take a shower and wear some comfy clothes before you give Shu an heart attack? You were spared from spending Holidays at the hospital, don’t risk the same fate for him!”

“Kakaka! Shu-kun won’t have a heart attack just for that in front of his boyfriend, am I right?” That word alone was enough to make Mika release more muffled noises and turn Shu in a complete red lobster. Fortunately Sara dragged the old man upstairs before he had a chance to fire more shots at the young couple. Still, his laughs echoed in the hallways one last time.

“Ah, young love! ~ ♪ Wonderful to see, kakakaka!”

“Such a piece of work as always….” Shu grumbled, rubbing his temples and huffing. But his expression softened at looking at Mika and finding the boy fiddling with his sleeves nervously, shaking a bit.

“Come here.” Shu said gently, looking for Mika’s hand again, knowing they needed each other’s immediately. “Don’t mind him, he’s just teasing. He does it because he adores you too.”

“I w-wonder…” Mika mumbled, but soon felt Shu’s mom reassuring hand on his shoulder, offering him an apologetic smile and a cup of sweet lemonade.

“Sorry for that, sweetie. I figured something like this could happen and I planned to make him tone down before dinner, but Dad caught me off guard… as usual.” She sighed. “Try to decompress a little now, Sara will keep him checked.”

Mika swallowed the lemonade and tried to smile, comforted by the motherly warmth and the squeeze of Shu’s hand on his own.

“T-thank ya… I’m okie. I’m glad Grandfather’s full of energy an’all… ♪ It’s very like him ta do that, whehe… Oshi-san’s just like him, so ‘course I’m not mad.”

“W-what!? Me? How come? … You know what, nevermind…” Shu gave up on explanations due _the looks_ he got from everyone in the room, including a grin from Mika. “Why don’t we go upstairs and start getting ready for dinner? I’m absolutely done with working on Christmas lights.”

“And I’m done with you working on Christmas lights, so yeah, agreed.” The older brother sighed in relief, nudging Shu and Mika off. “I’ll finish setting this up and call Dad to warn the old man is already here, so he can just come straight up home from work.”

“Hunf. I sure hope you finish it properly.” Shu still fired before leaving with Mika, holding his hand all the time and under the loving gaze of the boy. Mika could just look at him like that for hours, forgetting everything around them, even himself.

However, as soon as they reached the bedroom and Shu turned to Mika again, he was startled to see tears rolling from his partner’s cheeks.

“Kagehira?? Why are you crying???” He quickly closed the door behind them and gripped Mika by the shoulders. “Are you possibly feeling unwell??”

“A-ah…? Cryin’?” Mika blinked, looking surprised at touching his own face and feeling the tears. “Ah.. I didn’... even r-realize… a-ah?”

Mika hiccuped, suddenly unable to hold back more tears and sobs. Shu was confused, but his only instinct was to bring his beloved to his chest and hold him tight, petting his head in hopes to soothe him a little.

Mika just buried himself in Shu’s chest and embraced him tight. The heartbeats of his dear partner were comforting, but at same time the tears didn’t want to stop flowing.

Shu had the impression that such a cry was stuck in his throat for a long time. He just held Mika close in silence until the outburst calmed down, then delicately wiped his red face with a handkerchief. Mika took some deep breaths before being able to mutter something.

“S-sorry… O-Oshi-san…”

“No need to be sorry. Are you better…? Do you want some water?” Shu led him to sit on bed, where they could be more comfortable at least. Mika didn’t resist, still disorientated about his own sudden reaction.

“Hmhm…” Mika shook his head slowly. “L-later… D-dunno what came ‘ver me… I just… nnnha…. embarrassin’...” Mika looked down nervously, but Shu wrapping hands on his own again was a gesture soothing enough to cease some of his noises.

“Kagehira… it’s ok. Take your time.”

“Hmhm…” Mika nodded, rubbing his eyes and trying his hardest to somehow convey his feelings. But it was so, so hard. He really wasn’t like Shu, master of words and long speeches; the emotions just danced and exploded inside him like magma trapped in a volcano, and the cracks would just surface when it was too late.

So frustrating. Being human can be so frustrating.

Flashes of the day passed by Mika’s mind, just intensifying his frustration. It had been such a pleasant, happy day, a _family day_ like he never had before and still his heart was insisting to behave like thorns were piercing it out of nowhere.

No, most likely it wasn’t out of nowhere, but a result of that very unfamiliar happiness cracking his fragile heart little by little, unable to deal with it all at once.

Mika’s eyes met his notebook on the bed and stared at it longly, remembering the scribbles from earlier. That path of thorns felt too close right now, even though he was surrounded by plenty of kind roses. He didn’t know what to do with all of this, but...

“Oshi-san… can we just stay a lil’ bit here…?” He whispered, and Shu didn’t need to be asked again. He nestled Kagehira as comfortably as possible, arms around his waist. Kagehira just fit perfectly in his arms, better than any doll, and it was enough to make his heart flutter.

Mika sighed deeply, feeling safe there even though his chest was still heavy. Slowly, he brought the notebook closer and opened it under the curious eyes of his Oshi-san.

“That’s the notebook the Producer gifted you, hm? I see you already starting using it… interesting sketch you have there. ♪” Shu smiled, genuinely interested in the content of that pages. Anything to help him understand Mika better was deeply welcomed.

“Hmh… It’s from this mornin’...” Mika replied timidly, holding back the urges to close it off and say it wasn’t anything important. Now Shu was his partner, not just his master… wouldn’t be fair to keep things from him. 

“I was jus’... thinkin’bout stuff… that happened.. and is happenin’… I kno’ it silly but...”

“It’s your expression. Nothing silly about it, Kagehira. I fully support you doing this way if it’s working for you… and show me anything you feel like ♪” Shu smiled proud, running fingers by Mika’s hair.

The boy closed eyes and almost purred, feeling some emotional tears building up again, but soon Shu’s hand was gently wiping his face. Mika released a deep breath as response, feeling touched by the most tender of the roses. There it was, the kind of moment that reminded him of the blessing of being alive as a human.

“Oshi-san…”

“Hm…?”

“Ya’ve been human for longer than me… so maybe ya know…”

He closed the notebook and turned to Shu with big pleading eyes, calm but almost like a lost kid.

“Why bein’ happy hurts so bad sometimes…? Do the thorns… ever leave ya alone…?”

Shu widened eyes for a moment, but soon he brought Mika’s head to his chest again, sighing a bit and embracing him protectively.

“... some of them never go away. Others heal with time. Sometimes you find one so well hidden you didn’t know it was there and it hurts you again. But... that too shall pass. And you get more and more used to the touch of the roses, leaving the thorns in the back of your mind.” Shu lifted Mika’s chin, offering him the most kind smile and instantly mesmerizing the boy. 

“So… it gotta be worth it, ne…?” Mika whispered, blushing and able to smile timidly, his heart now doing happier leaps. His gorgeous Oshi-san looking at him with so much love was almost overwhelming, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Shu could have started a speech about human nature and the ability of accepting love after years of loneliness. However, he just cradled Mika’s head and pulled him for a passionate kiss, taking their breath and thoughts away for a good while.

“You sure get used to it… Mika ~ ♪” He whispered among kisses, immediately feeling Mika’s hands wrapping around his neck and tugging at his hair. There was still time until dinner, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Countdown to Mika's birthday!
> 
> This chapter ended longer than I intended, oops... I just didn't want to cut anything from Itsuki's family glory and my favorite old man of Enstars. Also you can tell how I like to write kisses hm, specially after some needed comfort hehe. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (1) The necklace Onee-sama mentions is from Autumn Waltz!


	3. LEGACY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika has a bonding moment with Shu's Grandfather and receives a surprise from hometown. Christmas is coming and so is his birthday!

The dinner started peacefully, considering the enthusiasm of the main guest. Thankfully the grandpa didn’t pester Shu and Mika too much, except for a casual comment about them taking their time to leave the bedroom. Fortunately, the entrance of the star of the party shifted everyone’s attention.

“Look at this beautiful piece of art! Shu, doesn’t that inspire you too? Thank you so much, my sweet daughter!” He applauded effusively as the Mom proudly placed the lamb in the center of the table before taking her seat.

“It’s a piece of a dead animal.” Shu huffed, deadpan, earning a kick under the tablecloth and a piercing gaze from his mom’s deep blue eyes. He fixed his posture very fast. “B-but of course, culinary is an art in itself. I’m aware of this. And Mom always excels at it.”

“Oshi-san, it’s smellin’ real good!” Mika giggled on the seat next to Shu, bowing his head to mom. “It’s amazin’ as always ye, ehe ~ ♪”

“And it’s not the only amazing one ~ ♪” Sara arrived right after, twirling before settling the takoyaki dish on the table too. “Praise me too, Kagehira-kun ~ ♪”

“Nnnah….!? I-it really smells like home… t-thank ya kindly, Onee-sama… ~” Mika smiled timidly, doing his best to not become too emotional. Shu’s hand discreetly squeezing his own under the table sure was helpful.

Little by little, they were learning to figure out the perfect timing to comfort each other.

“Ah, even my sweet Sara graced us with a special dish today ~ ♪ this old man couldn’t be more grateful…!” The grandfather wasn’t able to hide a hint of emotion behind his enthusiastic gestures, and Mika was actually fascinated with him right now. It was like he really had become ten years younger since the last time they met.

The perspective of reaching old age like that, surrounded by loved ones, enjoying his favorite food and mind free from heavy worries, never had been in Mika’s plans for the future. Well, _any_ future was barely taken in consideration… until now, when the clear picture was unfolding before his eyes and intertwining between his fingers.

“Mika-kun, what are you staring at? Eat more, eat more! Sara’s tako is a unique blessing!” 

Mika’s inner musings were disrupted by a full plate handed to him by the grandpa, followed by a quick wink and a smile like he knew the boy’s reasons to be spacing out. Looking to the side, he also met Shu gazing at him fondly, as if he was thinking the same way as well...

But that would be just the wishful thinking of a whipped boyfriend, right?

“It sure looks good.” Shu smiled, suddenly picking a tako from Mika’s plate and eating it himself. “Hm, you sure didn’t lose your touch, Onee-sama.”

“Anything and everything for my little brother ~ I’m talking about Kagehira-kun, of course ♪ Back off Shu, you had your time.”

“At least he had some time…” The older brother finally spoke up suddenly, adjusting his glasses. “Meanwhile I’m fated to be the middle brother forever…”

“Oh-oh. Do you think I forgot you, Onii-sama? Should I treat you as youngest and spoil you in your birthday?~ ♪” Sara giggled, winking at the quieter brother. “I’m fine with it, just tell me what you want!”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Shu looked to the side, pouty. “I’m not a child anymore, after all… now what is up with all these looks? Do you have anything to say? Kagehira, why are you grinning like a fool as well?”

“Nevermind, Oshi-sannnn ~ ♪ I was jus’ thinkin’ yer adorable as little brother, that’s all ~♪”

“A-ado…!? H-hunf!” Shu gasped, taken by surprise and focusing on his own plate to avoid the embarrassment. “Y-you're already on their side, huh?”

“Sorry, sorrey~ whehe…” Mika bounced a little, timid but grateful for managing to talk and laugh together with everyone naturally. The warm smile from the old man at the head of the table sure helped to make him feel welcome and part of the celebration.

Once the dinner came to an end, Shu and the Father were assigned to do the dishes. Mika would follow them to the kitchen, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to meet the large smile of the grandfather again.

“Would you care to come with me for a minute, Kagehira-kun?”

He led Mika to a silent hallway in the back of the house where the boy had never been before, opening a rusty door to reveal a staircase towards a floor below them.

“Waahh?” Mika’s eyes widened, not of fear or hesitation but out of pure surprise. It finally clicked, he had heard about that place. “G-Grandfather, is that…?”

“Shu-kun and Mademoiselle-chan told you about this place?” He opened a satisfied smile, crossing hands behind his back. “I figured they would… ♪ That makes things easier, so just follow this old man!”

“A-ah, w-wait…??!” Before Mika could protest, he was being nudged downstairs without a second thought. “Is… i-is it really okie fer me to be here??”

“T-this is… yer basement, after all...”

“I like the tone in your voice, Kagehira-kun ♪ It shows you know how special this place is for me and for Shu too... So you’re more than welcome here as well. Truth is, I’m very relieved I could bring you here in person, so bear with this old man a bit more, please? ~♪”

The tone of his voice turned so kind that Mika found himself at loss of words, just nodding and following suit. Hopefully the dim lights would hide his eyes already tearing up - and little Mika knew that was the same for both.

“And here we are!” The grandpa turned the light on once they arrived at the basement, revealing a unique sight to Mika’s eyes. Even if Oshi-san and Madonee talked about the place, not even Shu’s speeches could describe it fully if you didn’t get to be there and feel the whimsical energy.

It was enough to make Mika forget the embarrassment and step further, driven to the colorful mess surrounding him like a butterfly fluttering to the light. Tapestries embroidered with intrincated patterns, wooden toys created one hundred years ago overflowing from treasure chests, a wall covered in clocks of all types and shapes, shelves full of curious and unknown objects and so much more. No matter where he looked, there was a wonder waiting to be found and a nostalgic scent in the air.

The grandpa just approached him discreetly, placing a hand on his shoulder and exchanging a silent look. He didn’t need to ask if Mika was enjoying the place, it was written all over his face. Gently, he pushed the boy forward to walk around further and see everything he wanted, without rush. It had been too long since any kid had been invited there, so the old man was enjoying every second of his discoveries too.

“... this… this is not japanese, ne…?” Mika finally released a whisper, as if loud voices would break the magic of the moment. He was staring in awe at a doll sitting on a frilly red pillow, wearing an adorable green dress embroidered with flowers and blue ribbons tying her long twin blonde braids. She was very different from Mademoiselle except for the size, but Mika felt they could be cousins.

“Yes, exactly. Little Antonina came all the way across the ocean from the idyllic landscapes of Eastern Europe. Even further than Shu’s endeavours, you see? ~ Ah, the memories from such days… ♪ ” He carefully picked up the doll and handed her to Mika, who accepted it like the most delicate treasure in the world.

“Grandfather travelled lots durin’ yer life, ne?” Mika embraced the doll gently, smiling to her and then looking around fascinated. “So lots of things here came from all parts of the world…?”

“Oh, yes… pretty much. I’ve been building this collection, let’s call it like this, for my entire life ♪ Some may say I have a hard time letting go of random stuff, but well… it’s my treasure, you see? ~”

“Nnnnha... I kinda get it… I think...”

“I’m sure you do, Kagehira-kun ♪ We have that in common, hm?”

“Wah? I-I mean, I just scavenge garbage, nothing fancy and important like this… I can’t even compare…!”

“Oh? Well, the difference between what is ‘garbage’ and what is ‘antique’ is nothing more than arbitrary criteria created by people, rather than any law of nature or gods.” He petted the doll’s hair on Mika’s arms, feeling nostalgic. “One man’s trash is another man’s treasure.”

“... hmhm… And trash can be treasure too… I-I mean…!”

“Kakaka! No need to be so embarrassed! You can speak your mind.” He laughed out loud, patting Mika’s shoulder. “You know what... I like your version better, Kagehira-kun. I’m really happy I showed you this place… ♪ ”

“Nnnhaa!! I’m the one thankful for bein’ invited! Thank ya so much! I mean it!” Mika bowed a few times until the old man told him to stop and beckoned him closer, as if he wanted to tell him a secret.

“I’m glad you liked the visit, but there’s more to it. It’s Christmas after all. So here’s my present to you. Choose anything from this place, anything at all, and it’s yours. How about it??”

“Nnnhhhhggggeee???” Mika couldn’t avoid a weird surprised noise at that proposal. “A-anything? F-from Grandfather’s basement? N-nnaah, I c-can’t, that’s…! Ah...”

Mika blinked, frozen in place by the man’s intense but lovingly gaze staring at him like Santa Claus himself. He didn’t even have to say anything to drive the boy to happy tears, and soon a tight hug was on the way to ease at least part of that overwhelming feeling.

“There’s a few days until Christmas’ Eve. You can come back more times and choose calmly, how about it?” 

Mika nodded, buried in the grandpa’s arms and at loss of words. It felt too good to be true, but everyone else was telling him already… to get used to it. And the last he could do was accept the fact he _wanted_ to get used to it as well.

“T-thank ya… kindly… I mean it...”

“I know you do, my child. ~ ♪ And thank you, too.” 

The days until Christmas’ Eve passed so fast that when Shu knocked on Mika’s door claiming it was the morning of 24th, the boy almost tripped from bed with loud noises. At least that earned another dramatic entrance and Shu fussing over him early on, which wasn’t a problem at all.

“You’re smiling too much for someone who just screamed, Kage… Mika.” Shu raised eyebrows, still feeling his cheeks rosy while working on picking up a first name basis. But at least Mika was no different.

“Nnnhha, Osshh...ss-Shu… it’s jus’ nice ta see ya first thin’ in da mornin’, whwehe… It’s temptin’ ta doin’ it more ~”

“Now, don’t. I don’t wanna have a heart attack before 30… n-now get up, we have another busy day ahead us… I already took a shower, since I was awakened two hours ago by Wataru’s dove on the window… honestly, he’s just becoming more unhinged instead of calming down, so I fear for upcoming years.”

“Wehehe, it’s his style, ne? But a dove..?”

“She came to deliver our gifts. It’s under the tree now to be opened with others… there’s also a letter for you and I, since asking him to call like a regular person is too much.”

“Wehehe, I’m not surp… AH?!” Mika stood up suddenly, almost making Shu lose balance. “C-call! Call! What am I doing, waaaah??!!”

“Kagehira, what is it now? If you don’t stop fussing around, you’re the one who’s going to have a heart attack before 30!” Shu huffed, but held the boy’s hands and brought him close, kissing his forehead and earning a silly large grin as he instantly calmed down. 

“Now. What about calls?”

“Wehe… ah!! Yes, call! I still didn’t call my siblings for Christmas! Nnnhaa, last year everythin’ was a mess but now I have no excuses…. I shouldn’t have forgotten…”

“Well, you just remembered and it’s still early, so call them before lunch, hm?” Shu slowly guided him out of the bedroom by hand, trying to sound reassuring. “You can use my tablet, the webcam and sound are better than your old phone.”

“Thank ya kindly ~ ♪ Wehe, Oshhh..Shu’s all tech savvy now, I’m so proud ~ ♪”

“Q-quit with the teasing…! I was just forced to use it regularly, so naturally I’d get better at it…” Shu blushed, but smiled and kissed Mika’s cheek without warning, earning more noises from him.

“After all, _someone_ in Japan couldn’t last a single day without hearing my voice ~”

“Hhhhhhggggaaaaaa!! Oshi-san’s teasin’ so early in the mornin’ ! Unfair!!!”

“I’m getting better at it too, so praise me more… my Mika. ~ ♪”

After breakfast, Sara dragged Shu for a Christmas shopping emergency - as far as Mika listened, something related to her shoes for the night. That was an opportunity for some quality time between brother and sister too, so Mika was fine with staying at home and dealing with other things… After all, he still hasn't chosen his gift from the special basement.

“Today’s the last day… I gotta make a decision soon… get yerself together, Kagehira. Fer Grandfather.” Mika poked his own head and sighed, heading to the bedroom again. “But first, gotta call, call ~♪”

Mika couldn’t stop grinning while getting comfy on his bed and turning on the tablet, excited to talk to his family at hometown. As soon as he showed up online though, he was the one to receive a call from them and immediately picked up, of course.

“Nhha, it’s really everyone!!! Hello, hello! Maruo-chan, Koko-chan, Tama-chan, Lala-chan, Tamao-kun, Ana-chan, Ichiro-kun… everyone’s there! Wahh, yer all cramped in front of the camera… let’s shift places with the ones behind there later, hm? I wanna see everyone!”

“Excuse me, excuse me kids.. there we go. Mika-kun!” An adult voice came from the device, and soon an adult woman took place in the center of the screen, smiling largely.

“Ama-Onee-sama!” Mika bounced forward on bed, excited like he was a five year old too. “Yer lookin’ good! Merry Christmas! Nnhaa, thank ya fer callin’, I was about to!”

“You’re looking very happy too, Mika-kun! Great to see… ah, first of all let me thank you and Itsuki-kun for donating a new computer for the kids! They are thrilled as you can see ~”

“Nah, donatin’ is such a formal word, ne? We’re family, so it’s a gift. I’m more than happy to support y’all in any way… as myself and Valkyrie, too!” Mika’s eyes fired up with pride and determination, causing the caretaker’s voice to become more emotional too. 

“Mika-kun…” She wiped a stubborn tear before the other kids realized. “You’re really an angel… and seeing you happy is…”

“Onee-samaaaa!” The kids interrupted the moment, jumping around restless. “We gotta do that! We gotta, we’re ready!!!”

“I know, I know! Stay quiet for a moment, hm? The thing is, Mika-kun… the kids are all fired up because they have a surprise awaiting. Since we couldn’t spend this year’s holidays together, they worked their best to convey their love for you and show how they miss you… So are you ready for both Christmas and birthday presents?”

“S-surprise…? What’s happenin’…?”

“Mika-nii!!” One of the older kids took the lead at center, followed by the others around him. “We been trainin’ lots ta show ya somethin’ real good! We’re not real idols... _yet_ , but! The Music Ward is doin’ their bestest! And it’s all thanks ta ya!!”

Helped by the caretaker, the kids managed to show up organized in front of the screen like some kind of choir formation, under Mika’s curious eyes. Suddenly they pulled blue and white capes on themselves in quite good sync, throwing hands in the air and declaming in one voice.

“The Music Ward presents today!! Our very first performance!! Wings fer Mika-nii!”

Mika’s jaw dropped and he pulled the screen closer to his eyes in awe and surprise, watching the careful and energetic dancing and singing the kids had prepared just for him. A christmas song about “the birthday of the best older brother in the world”, that moved him to tears from start to end.

“Y’all.. y’all… nnnaaahhh….. yer got me t-there fer g-good...” He tried to get it together, but the tears didn’t stop flowing. Once again he found himself crying a lot in the holidays, but now for the best possible reasons.

“Mika-nii, yer cryin’ ! Ahhh, did it suck?? It’s not as cool as Valkyrie, but…-”

“Of course it didn’t suck, my little one!” Mika laughed amidst tears, placing the tablet on the support to applaud it properly. “Yer make Mika-nii so, so proud! I’m cryin’ ‘cause I’m overwhelmed with feelin’s, exactly what a performance shoulda’do! And yer did that fer me… Ah, I love y’all so much… I’m so full of happiness...”

Mika scratched his hair, laughing at himself. They were getting better and better at showing him how much he was loved every single time. Such powerful kids that could make any insistent thorn disappear or at least hide in embarrassment.

“Ama-Onee-sama, did ya record it? I wanna show off ta Oshi-san! He’s out with his sister now…”

“Hmhm, of course I did ~ ♪ We want to show off to him too. Is it all good with you two?~ ♪” Her tone and smirk made obvious she wasn’t talking about work or idol activities, making Mika blush a little and hold gently the key necklace, answering with a soft hum.

“Better than ever… ~ ♪”

They still talked for a whole hour after the performance, Mika almost losing track of time. There was a lot to catch up, but he was grateful they could stay in touch easily now - and slowly becoming one big family, knowing Shu was getting closer to them too. Perhaps even Grandfather could visit his hometown sometime… Mika would keep this idea in storage for the near future, the perspective already warming his heart in anticipation.

After the call, he felt refreshed and free of most worries and burdens left. Judging it was the perfect timing to finally make the choice Grandfather entrusted him, Mika marched to the basement again with renewed determination.

… that’s reserved for the Christmas party in a few hours, though ~ ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and she said 3 chapters, you know, like a liar.
> 
> Again, it got a bit longer than intended, but every scene was important so I'll do my best! I hope you are enjoying my self-indulgent domestic feast!  
> obs: the kids' music Ward is canon, mentioned in Neverland and I can't stop thinking about it


	4. NATIVITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here and Mika's birthday too!!! We have gifts, family and many emotions.

“Kakaka! _trés bien_! This is art in its pure form!! My Kagehira, your siblings are truly angels walking on this damned earth! A blessing, just like you!!! ~ ♪” 

Mika figured Shu would enjoy the performance of his little kids, but didn’t expect him to be so overjoyed to the point of making the whole family watch it on the living room TV. He should have noticed the shorts before… Either way, it was a bit embarrassing, but seeing everyone fawning over the children was worth it. All of them were in dire need of love, after all.

“Kagehira-kun, you need to take this old man’s bones to shake hands with these lovely angels! I had no idea you were part of such a big family! I need to meet them before I die, promise me?”

“Wahehe… o-of course, Grandfather! I’d be super happy ta take ya there! Thank ya everyone... I’ll pass yer praise to them, it’s super motivatin’ ~ ♪”

Mika giggled to himself, shaking hands with the grandpa. His wishful thinking turned into a very real possibility in the span of a few hours and he couldn’t be more grateful. 

“And don’t forget to take Onee-sama here, too! It’s a promise, Mika-kun ~♪” Sara seemed as fascinated as Shu, both of them admiring the adorable choir on screen with sparkly eyes. She eventually clapped hands though, getting everyone’s attention.

“But! It’s time for Christmas dinner so we should get to that and then finally open the gifts waiting under the tree ~ I don’t mind keeping this video as background music, though ~ it’s way better than the boring TV specials ♪ ”

‘A-ah…! F-fer real?” Mika’s eyes lightened up in surprise and he smiled brightly, gazing at the video again. “Like this… feels like they’re ‘ere with’me…”

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Shu held Mika’s hand and took it to his palm, kissing it. He smiled softly seeing the boy squeaking adorably. “Now let’s eat before it gets late, hm? ♪ ”

Thanks to the song and the company, the dinner’s atmosphere was enveloped in love and comfort the whole time, even making the food easy on Mika’s stomach. He was able to laugh, talk and look in the eyes of everyone without embarrassment, almost in a euphoric state. They wanted to know about his siblings and he proudly answered questions, even some involving his life before going to Yumenosaki. Naturally, the topic landed on his birthday in two days.

“Mika-kun, you really did forget? It’s around the corner!”

“Wehehe, I mean… it’s easy ta forget when it’s around a big holiday, ne? But it makes the surprise even sweeter, weheh ~ ♪ I don’ mind about parties and such…” He paused for a moment, looking nostalgic and hesitating a bit.. he didn’t want to ruin the mood, but everyone was looking attentively to him and he decided to finish his thoughts.

“It’s not like anyone used ta get somethin’ special or anythin’... we’re too many, and they could only fund so much.” He shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal. “It’s okie, though! The important is havin’ everyone’s smile…”

“You’re more than right, Mika-kun ~ ♪” Grandpa raised his glass, looking at him with pride as well. “We shall keep this energy this year too, that’s for sure ~ the young years pass so fast! ♪”

“Yeah… t-thank ya kindly!!” Mika was relieved he didn’t get pity reactions, exhaling a long breath and then gazing at Shu with love. “I’m jus’... happy for bein’ here. I have everythin’ I need… thank ya, really really…!”

Shu rubbed his shoulder kindly, looking back at him with the same love. Mika felt he was becoming emotional again, the surroundings seeming to slow down as if his mind was trying to record every second of such unforgettable night deep within.

He really had everything he needed and more.

And before Mika could realize the awaited hour of presents arrived, started by the Grandfather giving out his share and earning smiles and surprises from everyone.

“Oh my _god_. I didn’t know this 300 piece puzzle was still on the market?” Even the stern older brother couldn’t hide his excitement, staring at the big box with sparkly eyes under the victorious laugh of his grandpa.

“Kakaka! I have my ways of finding treasures, especially for my kids’ favorite hobbies! Can’t wait to see it completely done ~ ♪”

“Grandfather really didn’t lose your touch…. I’m deeply thankful.” Shu said gently, infatuated with his own gift, a brand new set of genuine victorian scissors. “You know how to make everyone happy.”

“Hmm, I guess I’m still in decent shape ~ ♪ I just pay attention to what’s best to everyone.” He looked at Mika, eyes sparkling in curiosity. “What do you think of yours, Kagehira-kun?”

“I mean…” Mika stood up timidly, hands behind his back. “It was real hard to choose… because choosin’ one thin’ feels like… usually feels like pushin’ everythin’ else aside… but… I tried my best… and followed my heart.” He brought his hands to the front, revealing the little doll Antonina in his hands.

“Thank ya so much, Grandfather… I chose to adopt Antonina-chan. Would ya entrust her ta me?”

“Ufufu… I had a feeling this would be your choice, my child. I couldn’t be more honored. I’ll leave her in your care ~ ♪”

“Kagehira…!” Shu squeaked, fascinated with the doll. “Ah, _trés bien_! We’ll need to dress her properly too!”

“Wehehe… I already have some ideas ~ please help me too… Shu ~” Mika winked, happy to see Shu blush at the casual first name basis. First time in front of everyone, making his boyfriend impressed with such boldness.

The present exchange kept going until only Shu and Mika were left, both feeling suddenly embarrassed about sharing his gifts with everyone else. After getting nice things like a new tablet, phone, makeup and even a suit, Mika was growing self-conscious.

“I… I’m just… Again, thank ya everyone from the gifts… I’m still new at this kinda thing, so… please forgive me if it’s… nnnhhhaa…”

“Kagehira-kun, it’s ok. We can already tell you put love on it, like everything you do. So please tell us ~”

Mom’s kind words were reassuring, just like Shu’s gaze nodding at him, so Mika smiled timidly and finally brought up a big box from under the tree, already causing an impact even to Shu.

“I’m… not good at buying things… so I asked help from friends some time ago.. not even Oshi-san knows ♪ And I did somethin’.... with my own hands and all…” He started unpacking while speaking, revealing a collection of snowdomes, one for each member of the family. Carefully he handed it to everyone, except for Shu.

“I’m glad I did it like this now… after tonight… and… I h-hope you like it…” Mika wiped a few stubborn tears, but nothing compared to the mom’s full sobs and the grandpa's fascinated gaze at its own little figure inside the dome. Sara didn’t wait to pull Mika into a hug, smothering him with praises.

“It’s so well done… I’ll take it to my desk at work. Thank you, Kagehira-kun. Real artistic gift...” The older brother also spared a genuine smile for him, admiring the little piece.

“Aah… everyone… I’m… so glad yer like it… nnnha… relief.” Mika laughed a bit nervously, but then looked at Shu with a grin. “Oshisan’s got one last year, so… I had to find somethin’ else ne? Merry Christmas… ♪” 

He handed a big box carefully wrapped to Shu and he opened it immediately, eyes widening even before taking it off the package. He recognized the whole context immediately.

“Kagehira… did you… do it… all by yourself…?” He whispered, revealing the pink and gold frilly dress and corset, unable to take eyes off it and relishing in each detail.

“Hmhmh…” Mika nodded, feeling his cheeks burning and stomach pressing. “I-It was like… what yer was wearin’ when...”

“When we first met. When we were kids. When I… used to wear it more.” Shu couldn’t hold back the tears, contrasting with his brightest smile. “Goddess… it’s… it’s perfect… my Mika... ~ I love you. ♪”

Shu gazed at him deeply before standing up to kiss his lips like they were alone in the room. That was how he was feeling after all, completely head over heels - and no one dared to interrupt the moment, rather watching it attentively. Totally taken by surprise, Mika could only… make more noises.

“My turn now ~” Shu smiled proudly, caressing Mika’s cheek before reaching to the box addressed to him and handing it with a large, excited smile.

“Oshi-san got real happy real suddenly… ehe… ah… ahh??!!” At the opening of the box, Mika covered his mouth in total surprise, taking out a dark blue frilly dress with white patterns and understanding why Shu was so worked up over his own gift. He also recognized that dress… and started sobbing profusely, hugging it close to his chest.

“Yer saaaaaid… yer had forgooooot….” that daaay…” 

“I finally remembered, looking at old school notebooks.” Shu smiled softly, reaching Mika’s face to wipe his tears. “The dress I gave you on that same day… well, a ten thousand better version of it. I was such an amateur, how embarras-”

It was Mika’s turn to shut him up with a kiss, quick but passionate enough to express his feelings. He felt his heart was going to explode from his chest at any moment now, emotions making him feel a very peculiar type of dizziness.

“I love ya too… so much… my Shu…”

They stared deeply at each other’s eyes for the following moments with hands intertwined, immersed in their own little world.

“Well, I guess no gift for me…” The older brother assigned himself the task of coughing and making a snarky comment to bring them back, secretly pleased to see them suddenly embarrassed. Mika just wanted to bury himself under the tree, but after some laughs Sara patted his head gently.

“We gotta find some shoes to match this beautiful dress ~ ♪ Onee-san will help you, since Shu never accepts my suggestions~”

“Onee-sama, I literally spent all morning helping you find shoes for yourself..!”

“And I didn’t find any for you, so the point stands. Unless you want to prove me wrong?” She winked at Shu and he just huffed embarrassed, crossing arms and looking away.

“Hunf! Take your chances then! I’ll be generous and evaluate your suggestions… for my dress, too.”

“It’s a promise, then ~ ♪”

After Christmas night ended on such a happy note, Mika’s heavy sleep was full of pleasant dreams of past, present and future. The reality of that happiness settled on the next day, a calm morning covered in pure snow. Shu and Mika tried their dresses, watched the white winter carpet outside, heard more stories from Grandfather and helped the brother with his new challenging mega puzzle… among many other casual, lazy activities after a long and demanding week.

And for Shu, that was a needed breather before the most important day of the year, that was arriving faster than he anticipated. The night would meet them both in comfortable nightdresses cuddling on Mika’s bed, Antonine on his lap.

“Nnnhga…..” Mika yawned, looking at the clock. “Already 11PM… I kinda spent the day all sleepy, whehe… sorry, Oshi-san…”

“We had many busy days, so it’s normal that tiredness settles in now… you should sleep early.” Shu’s hand ran through Mika’s soft hair, earning a soft noise that made his heart warm.

“Nnnha…” Mika buried himself more in Shu’s arms, pouty. “But I wanna stay more with ya… jus’ a little more…”

“... Well.” Shu took a few moments to finally speak up, as if finding the right words and trying to ignore his violently blushing cheeks. “I can stay.”

“Hm…?” Mika looked up to him, confused for a second before understanding the meaning of those simple sentences. “S...S-stay….? S-stay l-like…”

“That wouldn’t be… the first time…” Shu mumbled, looking away embarrassed despite his words. Sure, they had slept in the same bed before… in that same house.

But not as _boyfriends_. It was different from staying in the dorms as well.

“Unless… you aren’t comfortable…” Shu was starting to grow nervous under Mika’s big eyes staring at him, second guessing his idea. However, Mika couldn’t get over how adorable his boyfriend looked right now, almost burying himself in his puffy white nightdress and cheeks flushed like a big baby.

After staring at Shu for a little, Mika just leaned on and kissed his cheek, nestling on his chest with a soft noise and cuddling Antonina closer.

“I’m the most comfortable right now… ~ ♪ Then good night… ~ my Shu.”

“... G-good night then... my Mika ~♪” Shu could only smile softly, kissing Mika’s forehead and closing eyes to sleep with that comfortable weight on his arms.

However, when Mika woke up in the morning, he found himself alone. At first he thought he had imagined Shu staying the night there, but the warmth of his arms was still lingering on his body…

“Nnhhha…? Oshi-san…?” He rubbed his eyes and picked up Antonina, sitting on bed. Before he could stand up though, the door opened slowly.

“Ah… you are awake already.” Shu showed up carrying a meticulous breakfast, still in nightdress. Mika’s eyes sparkled and welcomed him with a large smile, relieved the night before was no dream.

“Osh… Shu, did ya make breakfast fer us?? How romantic…! ♪ It smells so good!”

“I-it’s the basic…” Shu pouted embarrassed, bringing the tray to the bed and seeing Mika’s jaw drop at the abundance. Sliced fruits, honey, jam, colorful juice, cookies, milk, toast… and as a final touch two roses crossed on the corner, one blue and one red. The boy blushed completely, feeling super spoiled - he didn’t hate it, but it was fancy for sure.

“Nnnhha… i-is it a hotel breakfast…” He smiled timidly, receiving a forehead kiss from a Shu very satisfied with the first impression.

“Happy birthday, my Mika ~ be prepared to be extra spoiled today. After all, Christmas is just a warm up for the main event.”

“Nhhaa, S..Shu… yer jestin’... wah?” Mika giggled, but then noticed something else on the tray, a red envelope that caused Shu’s eyes to sparkle in anticipation. Mika opened it without more questions, finding a CD and dropping his jaw for the second time in less than a minute.

“Waltz… of Hope..?” He read out loud the name scribbled on the CD and looked at Shu confused. “Is it.. yer new song, Oshi-san?”

“Not quite.” Shu held Mika’s hand, feeling his heart pounding. “It’s your birthday present. It’s the song… I made for you.”

Kagehira Mika felt his soul leaving his body.

“ _.....nnnnhhhHHHHHGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA?????_ ”

“KAGEHIRA! You’re going to make a mess! What’s wrong now?” Shu jumped, holding the tray before a tragicomic event happened. “K-Kagehira??”

Mika had covered face with hands, trying to hide his tears and sobs. Shu left the breakfast aside, kneeling in front of the bed and holding his chin, already starting to overthink.

“I… I’m s-sorry if-”

As soon as Mika noticed him at arm's length though, he draped himself around Shu’s neck and kissed him intensely, dropping both to the floor. That didn’t stop him from keeping going until they were both out of breath and completely flushed.

When they parted, an overwhelmed Shu could only stare intensely at Mika’s messy and still sleepy figure gazing down at him with glittering eyes. Some stubborn tears insisted on rolling, so at least Shu could gently wipe it off with a thumb.

Even Shu could realize he didn’t need to ask if the gift was good.

“I wanna listen… w-with ya…” Mika finally spoke up, his mind a jumbled mess taken by emotions. He leaned down and kissed Shu again, unable to express his feelings with words. “I love ya… so so much… my Oshi-san…”

He couldn’t help but start sobbing again, just to be embraced tight by Shu’s arms. That was happening a lot in the last few days, but the older boy didn’t mind - rather the opposite. He would be there every single time Mika needed a hug, a comfort, anything.

“I love you too… my Mika, my partner.” He led Mika to sit on the floor, so they could at least look each other in the eye. “I’m sure you’ll be able to feel… all the expression I poured in that piece. That’s a language we both know, hm?”

Mika could just nod, nestled again in the comfort of Shu’s arms. It was sure overwhelming, but he wouldn’t run away from any blessing out of fear. Not anymore, nevermore. That was a compromise he was able to settle now.

“Now… we should get ready, because you can imagine I’m not the only one ready to celebrate today. Not only here at home, but at Ensemble Square as well. You know how birthdays are. Well, I don’t hate the dedication about the days their idols are born.”

“.. hmhm… I guess...” Mika mumbled, thinking about it. And about many, many other things, so obviously Shu would notice his sudden energy shift.

“Mika.. what’s up with this expression?” He brushed a hairlock out of the boy’s face. “Would you tell me…?”

“Oshi-san...”

Mika took a deep breath, closing eyes for a moment and then gazing at Shu with a calm smile and voice tone.

“To be honest… today’s not… exactly my birthday, too.”

The sentence was thrown in the air completely casually and Shu stared at Mika visibly confused, in silence for a bit.

“Kagehira…?”

“Didn’t ya figure it out, Oshi-san? Yer know I’m an orphan without any record. How are they supposed ta know my birth date ~? It’s jus’ the day I was… left at their door. A snowy Christmas night like some kinda movie… it’s super cliche though, ne? And I didn’t have any superpower or anythin’ in the end...”  
Shu stared at Mika wide-eyed for almost a minute, at loss of words. Then finally his brain connected some dots to offer a reaction, his voice raising irritated and a frown taking his features.

“W-wait, weren’t you a baby? And they told you this? For what??!!”

“They never told me. I overhead some conversation at some point. Don’t be mad at that gentle people…. they don’t even know I found out. But… I wasn’t surprised, yanno? I always felt… somethin’ was out of place… mhmh.. I never talked abou’it ta anyone… didn’t wanna see the kinda face yer doin’ now...”

“M-Mika…” Shu blinked, trying to compose himself again. “Sorry, I just.. I was just caught off guard. But… thanks for telling me, then.” He squeezed Mika’s hands, the confusion turning into admiration. “Every time you never cease to amaze me…”

“Ehe… is that so…? It’s just how it is. But don’t worry, Oshi-san… Shu. I… didn’t use ta care much about it. Birthday or not. No difference. But now… even if it’s made up and all... now I love my birthday. I’ll look forward ta it every year, and I’m gonna feel like, ah, it’s really my birthday coming close! And that’s all that matters.”

It was Mika’s turn to gently wipe Shu’s tears with his thumb, offering him the brightest smile before standing up holding his hands.

“It’s our secret, okie…?”

Shu could only nod and lean for another kiss to seal their compromise, ready to do everything and anything for his partner in art and life. And knowing their bond had strengthened even more during that few days, the future never looked so promising.

They could stay lost in each other’s eyes for a long time, if the loud voice of Shu’s sister hadn't ressoed in the hallway, reminding them of the breakfast waiting and the special lunch to be prepared.

After all, Kagehira Mika’s special day was just starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really worked hard on this fic and in such a short period of time haha... it's my fault for making a little monster but I really wanted to indulge in hcs and family times.   
> Sorry if some scene transitions were awkward, I had some hard time with it. But overall wanted to give Mika all the love through the other characters, so I'm glad I did some longer at least this year!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was intended to be standalone at first, but the next ones are on the way already. Wait for more Christmas times and Itsuki family!


End file.
